creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dogs Dos and Don'ts
I'm not much of book lover, they've never really interested me all that much. All I really love is dogs, they are just so cute and fluffy, they truly are mans best friend. Well, my mum and Dad want me to start reading so they tried to find me a book on dogs, makes sense doesn't it. The thing is though, there aren't many book shops in town, or anywhere near, and my parents are big time technophobes, So no chance of buying them in the web. However, as it turned out the local library was closing down, it was kinda expected, it was creepy and condemned. They were giving books away for free! one book in particular caught my parent's eyes, a brightly coloured book called "Dog's do's and don't's!" it looked great, despite being printed in 1985 it looked in pristine condition, as if it had never been picked up, my parents brought it home and gave it to me, I was a little apprehensive at first, but it was only 100 pages, so I eagerly accepted. It was pretty simple really, the first 50 pages are Do, the second 50 pages are Don't, on the first day I got to page 30, and honestly, it was great! There was a few paragraphs of text including a step by step guide and some helpful tips, plus some really detailed illustrations and the same smiling man demonstrating what to do on each page in a photo. Some of things in here where really useful, like perfect foods, games to play and tricks to teach them, and I was on page 49, but then I got tired, so I went to sleep. The next morning, I got up and picked up the book, I was desperate to read the "Don'ts" section, but throughout the day, things just kept popping back up, so I waited until night, i lay in my bed and opened the book, I wish I hadn't, the book had the same smiling man, and the same illustrations, but what they were depicting was truly vile, one was a dog being pulled inside out through it's anus, another was the smiling man fucking the dog, and a man boiling the dog with the same sick smile. I felt like I was gonna be sick but at the same time felt compelled to read it, ever last page. As I went along it got worse and worse, he was pulling a dogs eyes out and eating parts of it, he was still smiling, it was getting worse still. Skinning was depicted as well as tortures only the most insane and twisted man could possibly think up, I was so relieved that now I was finally on page 99, I was so glad, once I had finished this fucked up book I would get rid of it forever. I was just finishing a section some sort of marrow removal when I turned to page one hundred, so glad to think after this page it would finally be over, then I saw what was on the last page. A blank template with the words "Add your own don't section" Category:Animals Category:Mental Illness Category:Books Category:Ritual